gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Noodle
Noodle is the official lead guitarist of the Gorillaz. She was born in Osaka, Japan on October 31, 1990. As of the events of the El Mañana Incident, she had disappeared for approximately four years. However, she was seen on the cruise liner M. Harriet, which was subsequently attacked by pirate jets and sunk. Noodle was seen fleeing in a yellow dingy, where she is last seen with a gigantic Russel, and is assumed to be on her way to the Plastic Beach. During her absence, her position as the band's guitarist was substituted by Cyborg Noodle, supposedly made by Murdoc from Noodle's DNA to replace her in the Gorillaz. Background Noodle spent a portion of her childhood in Japan as a subject of a classified Japanese super soldier project under the management of the Japanese scientist, Mr. Kyuzo. Noodle, along with the 22 other children were trained with the sole purpose of fighting as soldiers of the Japanese military and government. After the children were deemed too dangerous and unstable for combat, the project was scrapped. Mr. Kyuzo was then ordered to dispose of all possible traces of the failed experiment, as well as its participants. After killing the other 22 children, Kyuzo was reluctant in killing Noodle. Rather than killing her, Kyuzo placed her in a state of amnesia through use of verbal commands. The phrase used to place Noodle in her state of amnesia was known as Ocean Bacon. After temporarily clearing her memory of the project, Kyuzo smuggled Noodle to the United Kingdom in a FedEx crate and falsely reported her death (along with the other 22 children) to his superiors. Noodle arrived at the doorstep of Kong Studios in 1998. Once the crate was taken inside, Noodle sprung out of the box and performed a guitar solo (which 2D described as "200 demons screaming in Arabic. Brilliant!"). She ended her solo with a 20ft hi-karate kick before bowing and saying the word "Noodle". This resulted with her earning the name "Noodle" (her only currently known name), and replacing Paula Cracker as the band's lead guitarist. Gorillaz Phase 1: 2000-2001 Noodle was about ten in this phase. She mainly played guitar, but also provided vocals for the Gorillaz, like in 19-2000. In numerous videos, idents and music videos alike, it became obvious that Noodle was talented in much more than just music. She is also proficient at martial arts. At this time, she couldn't speak English , except for a few phrases like "Yeah" and "Duh". Post-Phase 1 to Pre-Phase 2: 2002-2004 After the bands abrupt breakup, Noodle traveled back to Japan by herself to learn about her forgotten past. During her stay, she visited a sushi bar in Osaka where she heard a waiter tell the bars chef that he needed an order of "Ocean Bacon". Upon hearing the phrase, Noodle simultaneously regained all memories of her previously concealed past (which included her ability to speak fluent English as well as every other known foreign language). After her sudden revelation, she returned to Kong Studios which fell into a state of disrepair during the bands' absence. She also discovered that the studio had become infested with hordes of the undead (zombies). Using Kong's security surveillance room as a "safe house", Noodle slowly cleansed the complex of its unwanted inhabitants. During her stay at Kong Studios, Noodle laid out the concept plans for the 2005 album, Demon Days. After completely ridding the building of zombies, Noodle embarked on mission to reunite with her band mates. Gorillaz Phase 2: 2004-2008 This phase featured the album ''Demon Days'', written by Noodle herself (now thirteen), which contained the song DARE, the first song featuring Noodle doing almost everything, including instrumentals and singing. At the end of this phase, a terrible crash occurred with the flying windmill from Feel Good Inc.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyHNuVaZJ-k during the El Mañana video in which Noodle's parachute failed after escaping the choreographed helicopter attack. Murdoc said she was, in fact, alive, and they had staged the crash to get rid of Jimmy Manson, who had hid away in the windmill, thinking he was part of a plot to get rid of Noodle and take her place. Murdoc claimed, in the Gorillaz book ''Rise of the Ogre'', that Noodle was "off in the Maldives, just chilling out". However, in the epilogue of the book, a transcript of a radio broadcast is printed out from Noodle: "Murdoc!!!!! Russel... Is anybody there??!!! It's me, Noodle...... Is anybody there!!!! You need to reply... Helllloooo!!! Come in... It's Noodle... I've found the missing... They're coming!!!! ......(quieter) the reception here is really terrible..... (Back to normal volume) MURDOC!!!!!! ...... Murdoc!!!! Come in!!!! They know where you....... Mur...... It's coming from....... Murdoc MADAY...MADAY... Murdoc!!!!! COME IN GORILLAZ!!!!!!!!!" Another similar radio broadcast could be heard in the basement of Kong Studios on the official Gorillaz website. Murdoc later "confessed" that Noodle was stuck in Hell, but he had allegedly saved her. Gorillaz Phase 3: 2010-2012 Four years after her disappearance, Noodle embarked on her journey to reunite with her former band mates. She was formally seen last in the On Melancholy Hill video, sporting a cat mask on board a cruise liner known as the M. Harriet. During the voyage, a crew member notified her that the ship was being attacked by pirates and that he was to escort her to the ship's lifeboats. Without speaking, Noodle opened her luggage and armed herself with a Thompson submachine gun. It is assumed that she is seeking revenge for being marked dead by Murdoc. After shooting down one of the two pirate fighter planes, Noodle was forced to abandon the M. Harriet which was sunk by a dive bomb torpedo that was released by the second plane. She is later seen in a life raft being lifted out of the water atop Russel Hobbs' head, who is currently in a noticeably larger physical state than usual. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9thjgHGS38kIn the canceled Rhinestone Eyes video, she and Russel make it to Plastic Beach. Later on, after the Black Clouds destroy Plastic Beach, Cyborg Noodle malfunctions and attempts to kill Murdoc, but is destroyed by Noodle. She and Russel rescued 2-D after he got swallowed by the whale and the three of them began to track Murdoc after he faked getting killed by the Black Clouds and escaped to Hawaii where he began his radio shows celebrating Gorillaz' Ten Year anniversary. It turns out "Hawaii" was just a ransacked house in London, and the room he was in had a Hawaii theme to it complete with sound effects. It is unknown what happened to Murdoc when they found him. Noodle later makes a brief appearance in the music video, Do Ya Thing, as 2-D looks into her room. Most of her facial injuries seemed to have healed since the events of Plastic Beach. However, the house they are staying in (212 Wobble Street) is suffering foreclosure; what happens next is uncertain. Videos Video:Noodle_Ident_Phase_2|Noodle's Phase 2 Ident Video:Noodle_Ident_Phase_3|Noodle's Phase 3 Ident Video:Gorillaz - On Melancholy Hill (Trailer)|Noodle defending the M. Harriet Trivia * In Phase 2, Noodle was voiced by Miho Hatori, the lead singer of the Shibuya-kei band, Cibo Matto. * Phase 1 Noodle's radio helmet was inspired by the one worn by the character, Gum, from the 2000 Dreamcast video game, Jet Set Radio. * Noodle's real name has been thought to be suzuki gonkora, but this has turned out to be false. suzuki gonkora was a character haruka koroda created that was used for a commercial. References Gallery 29234 1127565965233 1709721197 255624 4774923 n.jpg|Noodle ontop of Russel Hobbs head. 29234 1127565885231 1709721197 255622 4808200 n.jpg 29234 1127566165238 1709721197 255628 5802938 n.jpg 29234 1127566085236 1709721197 255627 2234467 n.jpg 29234 1127566045235 1709721197 255626 6383017 n.jpg 47115 1181452872372 1709721197 369968 2367281 n.jpg Noodle-largesideblack.jpg Gorillaz Phase 2.jpg 420px-Noodle Gorillaz.jpg 47115_1181452832371_1709721197_369967_982792_n.jpg 162.jpg Gorillaz’-Gorillaz-On-Melancholy-Hill-by-Jamie-Hewlett-and-Pete-Candeland.jpg noodle in do ya thing.JPG|Noodle in DoYaThing Noodle Reading.png is (1).jpg|Noodle and her pet monkey, Mike. Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 9.42.03 PM.png images-4.jpg LilNoods.JPG|Noodle - Phase one. Gorillaz.full.1430016.jpg|A promotional picture for the Gorillaz Converse collection that depicts all Phases in the updated Phase 3 art style 16.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 2.09.52 PM.png|Noodle in the Rhinestone Eyes storyboard riding on Russel's head. noodle.jpg|Noodle Phase 4 new noodle.png|Noodle phase 4 preview noods.jpg|Noodle Playing Guitar image.jpeg|Noodle phase 4 Noodle2015.jpg 2d&noodle.jpeg|Noodle & 2-D Serious.jpg|Noodle's picture on the cover of the Demon Days album Noodlep4.jpeg Noodle phase 4 1/17/16.jpeg Slideshow 162.jpg 29234 1127566045235 1709721197 255626 6383017 n.jpg 420px-Noodle Gorillaz.jpg Gorillaz’-Gorillaz-On-Melancholy-Hill-by-Jamie-Hewlett-and-Pete-Candeland.jpg NOODLE2.jpg Noodle-largesideblack.jpg NoodlePhase3.jpg Noodle Reading.png Noodleosakapl5eq2.png Noodle20nd.jpg Noodle.jpg Category:Characters Category:Phase 1 Characters Category:Phase 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gorillaz Member Category:Demon Days Characters Category:Plastic Beach Characters